


How can I say it better than Joe?

by LozB4



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, But Only For One Chapter - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Joe POV, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Oral Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, much softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozB4/pseuds/LozB4
Summary: Nicky and Joe's love through the ages, each chapter is based on a line from Joe's van speech and its relevance to moments in their lives.Feat. Joe admitting that Nicky means a lot more to him than he lets on, Nile and Joe gambling and discussing the benefits of eternal love, Joe running away from Nicky after their first kiss and Nicky saving his ass, Nicky and Joe dancing in their kitchen, Nicky falling off a cliff and Joe being mad about it, that time in Malta, their first wedding, oh and smut.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 35
Kudos: 358





	1. He's Not My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Once I have an idea I write obsessively so this will probably be finished by the end of the week... Buckle up.

_1101_

They've been travelling now for almost 2 years together and Yusef would now begrudgingly admit that he considers Nicolo a friend. Not that he'd tell anyone that. Especially not Nicolo.

This part of their journey has been long and hard, the sun relentlessly beating down on their backs as they ride. To make matters worse Yusef's horse died a few days ago from a snake bite and now he is forced to walk whilst Nicolo trots ahead, both their supplies strapped to his horse's back.

Being Nicolo he insists on letting Yusef ride the horse for part of the day whilst he wanders alongside, being Nicolo he also insists that they let the horse have a break from carrying them so for a few hours they trudge along side by side, Nicolo's hands tangled in the reins and he mumbles to her in his Ligurian.

Of course after 2 years of travel together they share a language now but at the start Yusef refused to learn Nicolo's, the hate inside him then was still dark and bitter, instead he forced Nicolo to learn Arabic which is how they converse now. Nicolo's words are often halted and jumbled and his accent strong, in fact Yusef is convinced he already knows more Ligurian from Nicolo's mumbles, but he does appreciate the effort.

Upon coming across a town they waste no time finding the inn, Nicolo lingers outside with a hood over his white skin and pale eyes whilst Yusef enters and bargains out the price of a single room.

With Nicolo's horse settled in the stables, Yusef leads Nicolo up through the back entrance to the inn and straight to their room, sighing in relief when they meet nobody. Already there is a bowl of steaming water and a cloth ready for him, well them, to wash with but Nicolo gestures to it and says, "You first."

"I don't know if I'd rather you bathe first. You're the one I have to smell for days on end." Yusef mutters and Nicolo just meets his eyes with a cheeky smile, he's finally begun to pick up on humour.

"Why do you think I want you to bathe first?" Yusef flicks some water from the top of the bowl at him and Nicolo laughs, leaping away and then seating himself on the floor, his back against the bed as he rifles through his bag for the tattered book he found at a market they visited.

Yusef remembers Nicolo finding that book and hearing his exclamation of joy because it was in his own language, he also remembers watching his companions face fall as he looked through his coin purse and placed the book down again, mumbling something about, 'Not practical.' The stubborn proud side of Yusef wasn't pleased about going back and buying that book later but even he could admit the joy on Nicolo's face later was worth it. Now the book is worn and tattered because no matter how many times he has turned the pages, Nicolo always starts from the beginning once he reaches the end. Yusef is largely just curious as to what it is about.

Paying Nicolo no mind, Yusef undresses and washes the cloth over his skin, they haven't died in recent times so no blood mars his skin, just dirt and sweat.

He grimaces at the state of the water when he places the cloth down then glances at Nicolo who is calmly reading, his face relaxed and calm as those blue eyes dance over the page. "I'll get someone to bring up more water."

"Would that be..." Nicolo pauses then finds the word he was searching for, "Suspicious?"

"I'll make it believable."

Yusef takes slightly longer than he intended because the pretty wife of the innkeeper flirts with him for several minutes, offering to help him wash up but eventually he escapes her advances and returns to Nicolo who has not moved.

"Here, water, wash please." Nicolo offers him a slightly forced but good natured smile as he gets up, tossing the book onto the bed and undressing easily whilst Yusef follows the direction of the book and picks it up, looking over the well worn cover. "What is it about? You love it so much."

"It is a love story." Nicolo replies and Yusef scoffs,

"Aren't you celibate? What do you care about love?"

"Just because I cannot have love does not mean I don't wish for it." Nicolo snaps back, "And I am not celibate I am not a priest anymore."

"Interesting- and nobody tempts your eye I'm sure we could-"

"I cannot have love." Nicolo snaps again and Yusef places the book back on the bed, choosing to push no further because he can see the tensed muscles of Nicolo's bare back.

With a bang the door swings open, hitting the wall and Nicolo jumps, staggering back slightly and Yusef can't help but notice that he chooses to move in the direction towards him. The innkeeper's wife who flirted with him not 10 minutes ago eyes between them and Yusef jumps up, his hands held out in surrender as he says, "Please I can explain. We can pay more-"

Already the woman is shouting down the stairs and hastily Yusef passes Nicolo his trousers to put on, "I will attempt to resolve this-"

Four men barge up the stairs just as Nicolo has thankfully dressed his lower half and Yusef stands between them and his companion. "Listen- he's just a traveller. A merchant, I met him whilst trading."

"He's a Frank. A murderous Frank look at his nose. He'll kill us all in our sleep."

Yusef eyes his sword which rests on the wall. He's not going to kill these people he thinks firmly. He is however going to have to save him. Eventually.

"Yusef?" Nicolo asks, almost innocently at first as the man pushes past Yusef and grabs Nicolo's arm. "Yusef?" His voice contains more panic now as he struggles to wrench his arm from the man's grip when one of the other's grabs him from the other side. "Aiuto Yusef!"

Help me.

"Say goodbye to your friend." One sneers and Yusef can't look at Nicolo as he mutters,

"He's not my friend." 

"Yusef?"

As soon as the door slams closed behind them Yusef bursts into motion collecting both their bags and swords then grabbing Nicolo's book and packing it safely away before bolting down the stairs.

He can hear a crowd gathering in the village square, shouts and yelling that he knows is directed at Nicolo. Not the time yet. He thinks as he saddles up their horse and then hastily leads her through the empty streets towards the noise.

They're throwing rocks at him and given the state of the blood on Nicolo's head he's already died once. Now the man just has to stay down.

He sees as Nicolo comes back to life and thankfully he has enough to stay still as a few more rocks pelt off him before there is silence which is when Yusef snakes his way through the crowd. "Please allow me to dispose of him. I brought him here after all."

Nobody stops him as he flops Nicolo's 'body' over the saddle then quietly guides the horse away and out of the village.

As soon as the rooftops are out of sight Nicolo pushes himself from the saddle, landing with a thump and then getting up and pulling his bag from where it rests before shouldering it and walking away. "Nicolo where are you going?"

"Keep the horse I don't care. Goodbye Yusef."

"Nicolo."

Yusef sighs, coaxing the horse into a trot as he runs after Nicolo who is storming across the sand. "Nicolo."

"Go! Go back to your home and your people and your life!" Yusef jumps, slightly startled but sighs,

"I don't have that life anymore. I have you."

Nicolo scoffs, "I heard you. I'm not your friend. You let them take me, you let them hurt me and kill me."

"I wasn't going to kill them. They're not exactly charming characters but they don't deserve to die. Especially not for the life of a man who can't die. I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you think I don't care for you. I do."

Nicky doesn't reply but he does return his bag to the saddle then fall into step beside Yusef, his eyes stubbornly never leaving the ground until Yusef says, "You're not my friend." With a clenched jaw Nicolo glares up at Yusef, hurt and anger in his eyes. "You're... All I have now. You're more than my friend." Meeting Nicolo's eyes at last he smiles, "You're everything I suppose."


	2. This Man is More to Me Than You Can Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe tries to explain to Nile what a 900 year matured relationship feels and Nicky is a little shit

2020

The safehouse that Copley set up for them is quiet and only Joe and Nile remain awake, Joe is trying to teach her a card game they learnt in the 1600's and Nile is thrashing him at it.

With a sigh Joe leans back and shuffles his remaining money across the table. "I should go to bed. Nicky will probably stab me if I wake him up coming to bed later than 2am."

Nile smiles fondly, collecting her winnings before blurting out, "What's it like?"

"Being stabbed? Not pleasant. Better than a bullet I think though, that winds you as well. Much better than being clubbed to death as well."

Nile gives him a look and then continues, "I meant what's it like- being in love with someone for 900 years?"

"Oh... Its.... I don't know I suppose there's not really a human way to describe it. No human experience compares to it. I know him, every movement, every blink, every breath it all means something, its like he has a whole other language that only I can speak. If you told me 900 years ago I'd spend the rest of my life with one person I would have probably cried. I don't know, I suppose to some it would be boring. To me it is... Its... Home." He finishes slightly ineloquently then takes a sip of his drink. "I can't do justice in words to what he means to me. One day I hope you experience it for yourself because its beyond what you can imagine or dream."

Nile looks at her hands then sighs, "Do you really think I'll get to have something like that."

"You are wonderful Nile. I cannot promise anything for fate has twists and riddles. I can only dream on your behalf that you find joy like he gives me. You will deserve it when it finds you." 

Joe lets out a small 'oof' sound as Nile thuds into his chest and grips on tightly in response to which he just chuckles, wrapping his arms around her and enclosing her in the hug.

Once he has dried her tears with the pads of his thumbs he smiles at her. "I'll be your wingman."

With a watery laugh Nile pats Joe's arm, "Thanks for putting up with my meltdowns. I think you get more of them than anyone."

"Its a strange new world you are in. We're a team. We're a family. Booker was right, Nicky and I have never truly been alone but neither will you be. Get some sleep Nile I'm sure Andy will be awake at 5am to make you train."

When Joe slips into bed behind Nicky the other man stirs slightly and Joe mumbles, "Don't kill me."

Nicky just snorts, "Did she take all your money?"

"Yes she is shockingly good at that game. I didn't even teach her that well."

"No but I did." Joe leans over to look at Nicky's smiling face.

"You're a little-"

"We're splitting our winnings. I might buy a new pair of boots."

Joe just stares at his husband's little smirk for a few seconds then says in disbelief. "I just finished waxing lyrically about you and how I know your soul as well as mine. All the while she knew that you- I take it all back you're a monster and I know nothing about you."

"900 years and I can still play your bluff. Interesting."

"Fine I'm not spooning you tonight. You will be cold. Like your soul."

Dramatically Joe turns and faces the wall but can't help smiling as Nicky's body presses against his, little kisses creeping up his spine until Nicky burrows his face into Joe's hair and breathes in, his own arms wrapping around Joe's waist and his legs curving to match Joe's. "I love you."

For a few seconds he goes unanswered before Joe huffs out. "Damn it- I love you too."

When Joe dreams it is not of the horrors he has faced in their lives, it rarely is anymore.

He dreams instead of the love he gets to share with a man more beautiful than the stars and warmer than the sun. He gets to dream of those smiles and laughs, the stolen moments of eye contact across a table. Of kisses and soft touches. Whispers of love.

Its more than anyone can dream of.

Thankfully Joe doesn't just have to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is fluffy fluffy fluff and Joe is definitely in love with Nicky


	3. He's the Moon When I'm Lost in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first kiss Yusef leaves without looking back and doesn't see Nicolo for months until the man finds him again, saving him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda angsty, kinda sappy, everybody is confused

1104

Yusef has been alone for months.

It was strange, one thing he thought he'd never be was alone again, especially after he realised Nicolo was in no hurry to leave after they discovered their inability to die.

And yet he is alone.

He can remember the way their lips touched, Nicolo's lips were dry and cracked, his nose bumped slightly against Yusef's face and both their beards scraped the other's skin. He also remembers how their hands curled into the other's clothes, Nicolo's fingers brushing against his waist and gripping onto the material covering it.

It felt... Perfect.

And then Yusef ruined it.

He remembers Nicolo's startled cry as Yusef pushed him back into the dirt with a snarl but he didn't look back as he walked away with all his possessions.

Nicolo didn't follow him.

A small part of Yusef assumed that his companion would be waiting for him at the next village or would gallop up behind him and maybe spew out a few insults as they greeted each other again but Nicolo never followed him.

And Yusef walked too far too find him again.

As the lonely days pass Yusef wonders if Nicolo returned back the way they came, maybe he went home, returned to the little church he always described so fondly. Maybe he was a priest again. That would ruin any chance of Yusef getting to be with him. Not that Yusef hadn't already ruined that.

He doesn't clearly know why he pushed away the man he fawned after for at least a year, he most certainly knows it was he himself who drove the kiss and then somehow had the pride to be annoyed when Nicolo responded in kind.

He doesn't know why Nicolo didn't follow him.

All things considered Yusef hasn't done too bad for himself, at least he hasn't died of starvation yet that is to say. Avoiding towns he stuck to hunting and fending for himself, unfortunately his Genoese companion was much better at shooting a cross bow but Yusef managed to hunt enough to survive, not much more though.

Tonight he finds himself in a small cave at the base of a high cliff that he intends to eventually climb, just outside the cave entrance he lit a fire, knowing too well from experience that lighting a fire inside a cave is not a good idea. Perhaps lighting a fire was not a good idea in general as it must be a beacon call to danger.

With his stomach relatively full Yusef settles down to sleep, his arms wrapped around himself to stave off the cold as he remembers all the nights that he and Nicolo slept close, for warmth, they both had said but Yusef knows it was more.

That man was more to him in every way.

Yusef misses Nicolo.

That stupid smile, and his nose, the way those eyes expressed more emotion than Nicolo's words ever did, his habit of humming whilst he read and how his legs always found a way to be leaning against Yusef's.

Yusef misses Nicolo.

After a few hours of what feels like peaceful sleep Yusef wakes to voices just outside the cave and instantly reaches for his sword but is prevented from this by an arrow through his throat. With a gurgle he grasps at his neck, his last act being to tear it from his skin and allow his revival later.

He wakes again bound, his legs hog-tied together and his arms bent awkwardly behind his back, his sword is just out of reach. His captors are in quick terrified conversation about how they have captured a demon and already discuss plans to take him to the nearest city for torture and most likely more death.

On noticing he is awake one walks closer, crouching by him whilst the others head for the cave entrance which is why, when the man next to him makes his dramatic little speech about how Yusef will suffer, Yusef's eyes are on the other men, and how both are felled by a single crossbow bolt.

"Look at me." The man snarls, slapping his face and Yusef hisses, turning his gaze slightly towards the man but still enough that he can see that tall slim figure creep along the dusty floor of the cave, another bolt loaded and aimed before Yusef smirks, "I'd rather look at him."

"Wh-"

The man falls on top of him and Yusef grunts, wriggling to shove him off before familiar hands hold him still, one hand resting on his hip the other slicing a knife through the bonds on his hands.

Yusef twists to look up at the man's face, he is hooded, silky brown hair, longer than he remembers just spilling from the edge of the hood and framing his face, but his beard is shorter, cut perhaps in the last week because there is only stubble on his face.

Yusef's brain stalls at the sight.

"You have a mole."

One side of Nicolo's lip curls up in a grimace as he mutters, "I know."

He finishes cutting the ropes and stands, shouldering his cross bow and then looting his victim's pockets.

Yusef stands quickly, reaching for Nicolo's arm but he expects the man to move first. He doesn't and Yusef is left holding Nicolo's bicep whilst they both look at his hand.

"You found me."

"You didn't make it easy." Nicolo replies, continuing to move down the cave as Yusef follows.

"But you were searching?"

"Like you said, all we have is each other. Of course I looked for you."

Nicolo doesn't stop moving once as he gather's Yusef's belongings and rests them onto his horse's saddle, the horse is much bigger than he remembers and Yusef belatedly notices its a different horse.

"We should go they're just a small part of a large group of bandits."

He swings onto the horse's back, an ease and grace about him that Yusef doesn't remember, or he doesn't remember playing such close attention to.

"Yusef." His head snaps back up to Nicolo's face when he hears his own name for the first time in months before he looks at the offered out hand. "We have to go."

They ride fast and Yusef isn't even sure where they are going because the sky is dark but Nicolo seems sure, as does the war horse he seems to have acquired.

The sky is just lightening when Nicolo slows the horse then slides off, muttering in Ligurian as he pats her nose. Yusef follows him off and watches as Nicolo calmly goes about securing her to a tree until Yusef blurts out, "I'm sorry." In Ligurian which catches the other man's attention.

"I know." He replies plainatively in Arabic.

"No Nicolo you don't understand I- what I feel for you its- its so strong I can't describe it. I want to be near you and hold you- and kiss you but its... Its wrong, right? It has to be wrong."

Nicolo doesn't reply, his beautiful eyes are stormy but with a hint of sorrow as he stares at Joe.

"I have lost all sense of who I am. My family, my life, my home- all gone and if there is one thing I thought I could hold onto it was my beliefs but they are gone too. How can I love you Nicolo? How can being with you feel right?!"

Nicolo silently reaches for Yusef then aborts the movement before just stepping closer. "Yusef-"

"I am lost Nicolo. I am lost and the world is dark."

"Then I will find you again." Nicolo hasn't moved but his eyes are softer and he smiles when Yusef's eyes meet his.

"I don't know who I am when I love you."

"And I don't know who I am when I am loved. But will you accept being a man who is loved back? I imagine we have a lot of time to figure out the rest."

Their hands have met somewhere in the middle and Yusef uses his grip to pull Nicolo closer. The other man comes willingly, his eyes wide as he looks at Yusef's face. "Don't run away again." He murmurs before pressing their lips together, his hand coming up to hold onto the back of Yusef's head.

If their first kiss was perfect, their second is beyond that.


	4. And Warmth When I Shiver in Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Nicky and Joe dancing in a kitchen to Queen, nothing to see here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a massive Queen fan so getting Love of My Life in here is a dream

1982

"Nicolo." Joe whines, he recognises he sounds slightly childlike but he's cold and Nicolo isn't hugging him like he should be. Joe is sure that in one version of their vows Nicolo promised to hold him when he was cold. "I'm cold."

"You're a nightmare." Nicky mutters, turning to glance over his shoulder at Joe from where he is peacefully flipping pancakes.

"You're the one who decided to make pancakes at 11pm."

"We're immortal, time has no concept." Joe snorts out a laugh and grabs his notebook,

"That's going in your quotes. I'm adding a side note that it was in reference to pancakes."

Nicky shuffles the kitchen with his endearing fluffy socks and drops a pancake onto Joe's plate, pausing to brush his fingers through Joe's curls. With some satisfaction Joe notes that his husband's pupils dilate as they make eye contact before Nicky goes back to the stove.

Because they are finally alone in a house for the first time in 4 years, Joe doesn't feel bad about flicking through the radio stations until a good song comes on. This radio station seems to be playing through Queen songs so Joe is finally satisfied, sitting at the kitchen table and banging his head along. Queen are a good thing to come out of the world he decides.

He is so absorbed in his head banging that he doesn't notice Nicky has flicked the stove off and walked over to stand in front of Joe. "Dance with me."

"Hmmm?"

"We are alone for the first time in 4 years, Andy can't yell at us, Booker can't mope sadly nearby, you're cold, so dance with me."

Offering Nicky no chance to change his mind, Joe surges upright, grabbing Nicky's waist on the way and spinning him to Nicky's delighted laugh.

They whirl around the kitchen to the fast pace of _Don't Stop Me Now_ , Joe never letting up their momentum and twirling Nicky under his arm before returning his arm to its position tight around the other man's waist and keeping their chests pressed close together as they spin around the kitchen.

There is occasionally an attempt to make them dance properly by Nicky but every time he gives up and just laughs into Joe's shoulder.

With Nicky pressed to his chest and his heart beating wildly from their speed, Joe doesn't feel cold at all. He can't remember when he's felt warmer. 

The song changes, _Love of My Life_ crackling through the radio and Joe slows, adjusting his hold on Nicky to make it tighter if possible as they slowly rotate around the kitchen in a poor man's parody of the waltz.

Joe inhales deeply, his nose stuffed against the top of Nicky's head and the soft hair tickles his nose as he gets a deep breath of Nicky's smell. Even with modern soaps and shampoos, under the lemony gel that Nicky used earlier, there is still a familiar smell of his Nicolo, a smell he remembers inhaling every night that they lay together under the stars. Its warm and soft and home.

Nicky shifts his head carefully, lifting it to gaze into Joe's eyes as he quietly sings out the lines of the song, " _When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you, how I still love you._ " His voice is always quiet, most definitely shy, it took a century for Joe to first hear it but he has firmly decided that Nicky has the most beautiful voice in the world.

He's not at all biased.

Joe bumps their foreheads together as they continue to sway, the world dissolved away around them until it is just them dancing in a dimly lit kitchen in London.

"Love of my life." Joe murmurs softly and Nicky smiles, his hand shifting from Joe's shoulder to rest over his heart.

The music ends and the voice of the host crackles through their peace and makes both jump, Nicky's hand automatically tightening on Joe's shirt before he lets out a relieved laugh at the lack of danger around them.

"Get to bed, I'll finish tidying up." Nicky murmurs, placing a light kiss on Joe's lips before turning to clear up his pan and mixing bowl whilst Joe squeezes his hip gently then returns to their bedroom.

Joe is still sitting up in bed by the time Nicky follows him through, scribbling into his notebook until Nicky is curled up next to him in his usual sleeping position, just waiting for Joe to curve around him.

"What are you doing?" Nicky murmurs sleepily and Joe smiles down at him. "Sketch tomorrow its late."

"A bold statement for someone who said 'time has no concept' twenty minutes ago about pancakes. I'm not sketching, I'm writing everything I can remember about tonight so I always remember it. When we're old."

"We are old. Do you have more? Can I read them tomorrow?"

"Of course my love."

Placing the book down on his bedside table he shuffles down the bed then lies behind Nicky, chuckling as the other man checks he has a readily available gun within reach before twisting his head to kiss Joe.

"Are you warm now?"

"I dunno I could be warmer. I always feel warm when your body is on top of me."

"We've been married for 500 years just say you want to have sex."

"Have you ever wondered why Andy calls me the romantic one?"

If they don't get to sleep until after dawn nobody needs to know.

Time after all has no concept when it comes to them.


	5. And His Kiss Still Thrills Me Even After A Millenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just pure smut so if you want to skip it there are approximately 3 lines at the end that are not smut... sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much of a smut writer but I make good on my promises and all of you have to suffer the result.

1898

Joe exhales deeply as he leans back into the comfort of Nicky's arm around him. Smiling at the feeling of his husband's lips brushing through his hair then resting against the top of his ear and remaining there for a few seconds, his breath hot against Joe's skin and it sends tingles down his spine before Nicky shifts back, relaxing against the chaise lounge they have settled on. Involuntarily but quite happily Joe moves back with him.

He can feel Nicky's slim fingers grip themselves onto his shirt, his arm sliding around behind Joe's back as far as possible to rest against his waist, for no other reason than closeness.

"I could sleep for a week." Nicky murmurs softly, his words an amusing mix of Ligurian and modern Italian that only comes out when he's sleepy.

"We have a house to ourselves and you want to sleep for a week? Maybe we are becoming an old married couple." Nicky cracks an eye open to look at Joe then tilts his head back and closes his eyes again.

"What did you have in mind?"

Joe smirks, sliding away from Nicky's arms and prompting his husband to let out a disgruntled grumble until he realises that Joe's practised hands are already easing off his suspenders from his shoulders, eagerly moving on to fumble the button of Nicky's trousers and drag them down to his thighs.

There is a pause whilst Joe waits for Nicky to give a positive reaction which he does in the form of his fingers buried into Joe's curls.

  
Wasting no time Joe takes Nicky in his mouth, licking delicately at the very tip until after practically no time at all Nicky is coaxed into full hardness which is when Joe forces his jaw to open wider and accept more of his husband's dick into his mouth.

Above him Nicky lets out a high pitched keen, his fingers tightening in Joe's hair and Joe wants to make a comment on the fact that Nicky seems to appreciate his longer than usual hair but he dare not stop on pain of death probably.

Joe indulges Nicky's increasing eagerness for several minutes, relishing in the way his sentences span from coherent words in a mixture of languages to wordless moans and cries as Joe brings him as close to the edge as he can possibly get before releasing him to Nicky's aghast shout, followed by an enthusiastic string of curses.

"Joe!" Nicky sounds almost scandalised as he eyes his straining red dick. "Please." He begs softly and a little part of Joe's heart takes pity on him but his own dick doesn't.

"I have something better in mind."

Nicky offers no complaint as Joe shoves one of the expensive cushions under Nicky's hips, it is only when Joe returns with a small vial of oil from their bags that he frowns. "I thought it was my turn to be in you- I won that bet."

"Are you going to move?" Nicky considers it for a second then shakes his head.

"Not yet at least. This is so promising."

"I feel like I haven't touched you in months." Joe complains as he slips his first finger past Nicky's entrance.

Nicky's eyes roll back slightly and satisfaction curls inside Joe at the prospect of already pleasing Nicky so much, until he realises his husband was just thinking. "Didn't we do this last week? In that hotel?"

"Any time away from your skin is like a millennium."

"My poet."

Nicky does inhale sharply as Joe's second finger breaches him, reaching for his desperate member but Joe knocks his hand away gently, scolding, "Employ the same patience as when you are using your rifle."

"I do not want to think about shooting people whilst you are two fingers deep inside me."

"Fair. Be as patient as you were when we fell in love and I kept trying to run away."

"I was very patient. On account of that I think you should let me come."

Taking pity on him and also for his own curl of satisfaction at knowing his husband so well, Joe just has to crook his fingers perfectly and Nicky releases across his own shirt, panting out Joe's name.

"Merda Joe do that again."

"Patience."

"I loathe you."

"I love you too dearest."

Thrusting a third and final finger inside Nicky, Joe shifts, hastily removing his own suspenders and trousers and then as an after thought his shirt considering what happened to Nicky's.

Nicky has adjusted his legs slightly in Joe's distraction and his new view is far more delectable as he uses the last of the oil to slick up his own straining dick.

"You're not too sensitive are you?"

"No, immortality wants us to have a good sex life."

It is only when Joe is buried to the hilt inside Nicky that their lips finally meet, Nicky tastes salty, like sweat, and slightly like the coffee that he had been cherishing on the train ride here. He tastes good.

They stay locked like that, Joe's mouth absorbing each moan and whimper of ecstasy from Nicky as he thrusts. It is somewhere around that time that Joe realises that chaise lounges where most certainly not made for this purpose but he also isn't about to stop now so he anchors one hand on the fabric behind Nicky's head, the other tight around Nicky's thigh as he drives into him harder and draws out Nicky's loudest cry of the night, a garbled moan following it. "Yusef."

"Nicolo." Joe breathes out the name he has been treasuring for centuries, his thrusts slowing as he shifts his left hand to cup the back of Nicky's head and bring their lips together again tenderly. Nicky's hand trails up his back, leaving the tingling sensation of goose bumps after it as he once again burrows his fingers into Joe's curls.

Their pace doesn't change but it is only when Joe leans back to look into Nicky's eyes that his husband comes for the second time with a cry, his back arching and fingers digging into Joe's shoulders. The tightness around Joe makes him see stars and he lets out a single broken moan before spilling his load deep inside his love.

Nicky's fingers scratch lightly into his scalp as Joe buries his head into the other man's shoulder and sighs deeply.

"You like my hair longer." Joe comments finally able to catch his breath and sit up slightly.

"I was going to suggest cutting it off this week but you've made a convincing case."

"I liked your hair when it was longer, when you tied half of it back."

"Andromache said it made me look like a princess."

"Andromache can take her complaints to me."

Nicky laughs breathlessly, shaking his head with a chuckle then shifting so Joe has to slip out of him and readjust their positions lying together. "So- my turn?"

"Yes but in the bed. If I could pull my back out I think I would have."

"My old man." Nicky murmurs fondly as he slides away from Joe, walking towards the bedroom with an alluring glance behind him and Joe is on his heals in an instant.

Joe always likes looking at Nicky's face whilst the other man thrusts into him. There is an adorable clench of concentration in his jaw like there was the first time they did this so many years ago. He likes looking at his mouth too, the way his lips are parted constantly to allow his rough pants and moans to escape. He likes watching Nicky's mouth form his name and hear it fall off his tongue in an accent Joe has been memorising for 700 years.

After Joe draws Nicky's lips down to meet his the angle of his thrust changes and Joe allows his back to arch as he moans out Nicky's name in all the variations of it he's ever known.

They've been together for a very long time Joe thinks with a brief glimpse of perspective towards the complete uniqueness of their relationship, but he lets his thoughts get lost in more moans.

When Nicky comes for a third time that night deep inside Joe, he collapses off to the side, one hand snaking up Joe's thigh to help him to completion before he groans out. "I think you've finally killed me. I think this might be what it takes."

"I will inform Booker and Andromache with all haste."

"Please don't have sex with Booker. Or Andromache." Nicky mumbles as he burrows his face into Joe's shoulder, their hands meeting across Joe's stomach. Joe chuckles, shifting his other arm to pillow Nicky's head properly.

"I would never. You're the only one for me."

"It is strange. All the long years of my life and I have only been with you. And I've never once wanted more."

"Believe me, your kiss is enough to thrill a man for so many centuries that he forgets what it is to desire other people."

"Romantic." Nicky murmurs softly but he is fast asleep by the time Joe has thought up a clever response.


	6. His Heart Overflows With a Kindness of Which This World is Not Worthy of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolo falls off a cliff, Yusef finds him, Yusef is mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of history in this which may be wrong, I don't know, Wikipedia told me.

1457

Yusef has always known that his Nicolo was kind. Well the Nicolo he loves. Not the Nicolo who invaded a city.

Perhaps Joe can also admit that Nicolo is sometimes stupidly kind. Too many times has Joe watched the man give away his own food to hungry children or once even a stray dog. Yusef also knows that even centuries later Nicolo still carries the guilt for his actions in the Crusades but more often than not he can see the gentle priest who wanted to do some good for the people nobody else sees.

They are in England, not for once fighting, instead by Nicolo's insistence they are helping the innocents who were abandoned by their lords in their hollow battle for a crown.

Andromache and Quhyn left them at the start of the century, wanting time alone, and after 10 years of enjoying the peace to live together like they did before meeting the women, the two men decided to continue on with their endless mission of helping people. Without the women's influence there was considerably less violence and considerably more helping, nursing and feeding people. Yusef decides he likes it that way more. More people smile at him on account of the fact he's not about to kill them.

Another benefit is that he hasn't seen Nicolo die for an entire 3 years.

Not dying himself for 5 years is also an enjoyable factor.

Whilst Nicky dishes out bowls of soup, Yusef sits behind him and tries to stay out of people's focus whilst he knits together another blanket, knitting was a skill he learned in 1289 and he hasn't regretted it since.

It means he can wrap Nicolo in 4 blankets at night.

And help people of course.

As the line of people waiting for soup disperses, Nicolo leans back with a happy sigh, his back just pressing against Yusef's arm but not in an obvious way that would get them killed. "Its getting dark, we should go home." Nicolo says in flawless Arabic, even his accent has subsided, in fact Andromache teases that he sounds much like Yusef when he speaks it now. Yusef doesn't realise how happy that makes him until he really thinks about it.

For want of privacy they chose to have a cottage far from any of the nearby villages, it is cold there and there is a hole in the roof but as they only intend to stay for a year at the most it is manageable.

What Yusef does not so much enjoy is the route to reach it, along a steep cliff edge that is just waiting to bring danger into their peaceful lives. And on this night it does.

Nicolo trots ahead of Yusef for most of the ride, he's always been the confident rider out of the two of them, even more so on the perilous trail. "Nicolo rantella." Yusef shouts. Slow down. 

Nicky just offers him a cheeky glance back but his pace slows slightly, not enough for Yusef's comfort because the man is still too far from him.

Which is what proves to be the problem.

It takes Yusef a second to register that Nicolo has slid from the back of his horse and is moving slowly towards the edge of the cliff, his hands splayed out to show he means no danger but Yusef can't see who he comforts. A child perhaps?

"Nicolo, stai attento!" Be careful. 

"Si, si." Nicolo calls back, glancing back at Yusef and causing the man's heart to leap into his throat as Nicolo looks away from his rocky footing. Yusef desperately spurs his own horse on, halting it besides Nicolo's peacefully grazing mare then dismounting and edging forward but not as far as Nicolo.

It is however his new position that allows him to see that Nicolo is not saving a child or a human, he is saving a lamb that is bleeting desperately, stuck on a small outcrop before the deadly fall. "Nicolo." Yusef hisses softly, possibly not even loud enough for the other man to hear him as Nicolo pays him no mind.

Yusef risks edging no closer, the ground looks unstable as it is but thankfully Nicolo needs no help as he finally scoops up the lamb.

The lamb however is not pleased with the development and its struggle causes a few of the precarious rocks to slip under Nicolo's feet.

"Nicolo!" Yusef surges forward, just inches from Nicolo's quickly disappearing form and instead of catching the love of his life, Yusef catches the small confused lamb that Nicolo manages to gently toss him before vanishing over the edge.

"Nicolo! Nico! No."

As he places down the lamb it scurries off in the opposite direction, heading for a desperately bleating sheep just down the trail whilst Yusef edges forward and chances a glimpse downward.

The sky is already darkening and the fading light doesn't catch the ground below.

He can't see Nicolo at all. No movement. No screams.

"Nicolo!"

The sky is pitch black by the time Yusef makes it down there, Nicolo's horse trailing behind him as they seemingly find the river. If Nicolo fell in there he could be miles away by this time.

"Nicolo?! Nicolo!" Yusef's throat burns with the effort of screaming Nicolo's name over and over into the darkness but there is no reply.

Regardless in the dim light of the moon Yusef searches all night, breaking his ankle four different times and cracking his own head open once. There goes that 5 year record.

It is only with the rising sun behind him that Yusef realises he hasn't been searching in the right place and he rapidly scrambles across the rocks to rectify that.

Finally he catches a glimpse of his love. Well his hand. Trapped under half a cliff. Under the water.

It takes him until the sun is high in the sky to free Nicolo entirely and then pull his soaking limp body from the rushing water and watch as his skin finally knits together again.

"Hey. Hey." He murmurs, cupping Nicolo's limp neck in his hand and cradling his head to his chest. "Come back to me. Come back to me. Destati."

There is a finally crack of a bone shifting back to place and then Nicolo's eyes fly wide open as he jerks forward, coughs escaping him for minutes until a weak gasp shudders through his exhausted lungs.

"Yusef."

"Sono qui."

Nicolo goes boneless against him, seafoam blue eyes tiredly shifting to find Yusef's face as he offers a weak smile which is when the fury that has been building inside Yusef all night mounts.

"You're a fool!" Nicolo's eyes flutter with exhaustion and confusion as Yusef drags him to his feet.

"What?"

"You could have- you could have died! You did die! For what? For a lamb?!" As he shouts Yusef continues to help Nicolo across to the other side of the river towards their horses.

"It wouldn't have survived that." Nicolo murmurs softly and with a clenched jaw Yusef turns to glare at him.

"You didn't survive that! Get on your horse." He snaps, busying himself pulling the half finished blanket from his bag and tossing it over Nicolo's shoulders to quell his shivers.

They ride home in silence, Yusef on Nicolo's horse behind him and keeping him upright. As they pass the same point that Nicolo fell from Yusef watches his husband's glance out across the field and senses his question before it is asked. "Yes it lived."

"Good." Is all Nicolo mumbles prompting another huff from Yusef.

As soon as Nicolo is in the door Yusef heads to find more blankets and starts tearing his own freezing cold clothes off. "Strip."

"What?" Nicolo asks, confused in a way that would be adorable if Yusef wasn't so furious.

"Not like that. You're freezing and the clothes aren't helping you."

They both sit on their bed, mugs of warm milk clutched between numb fingers but there is at least a foot of distance between them that Nicolo seems too timid to currently breach.

With a sigh Yusef wraps his blanket tighter around himself, he didn't realise immortality wouldn't help with the cold.

There is a light weight settled on his back and Yusef glances over his shoulder to see that Nicolo has rested his own blanket over Yusef's shoulders even whilst his own skin remains icy cold.

"Nicolo-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you- I didn't want it to die."

Yusef chuckles softly, shaking his head, "I know you didn't. You never do."

"But I didn't die either. I'm still here. Just about." He mumbles, wrapping his arms over his bare torso and prompting Yusef's anger to melt enough that he opens out his blankets and invites Nicolo to curl against his chest, which he does with no argument. His freezing arms wrap around Yusef's waist, prompting Yusef to shudder then relax into the hold and wait until Nicolo's body heat makes him warmer than the blankets combined.

"We're not invincible Nicolo. Lykon died, we could too and I can't- I can't bear the thought of one day the light leaving your eyes and not returning. We can fall from cliffs and survive but that doesn't mean you get to put less value on your own life."

"I didn't mean to die-"

"It was reckless." Nicolo remains silent and gently Yusef brushes his hair back from his forehead and places a gentle kiss there in its place. "You carry enough kindness in your heart to save everything in the world a few times over. Please spare some for yourself on occasion."

"And for you."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I'll never leave you Yusef. You are I am afraid. Stuck with me."


	7. I Love This Man Beyond Measure And Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Joe are separated for 6 months reminding them of a time when they spent 3 years apart, which conveniently culminated with their second wedding.

2021

"Joe you're going a bit crazy." Nile comments, her eyes pointedly on Joe's bouncing leg.

"I haven't seen Nicky for 6 months. Torture was easier." He pauses thinking of Nicky's screams and lifeless body. "Actually I take that back." Nile just gives him a soft smile.

"Andy messaged, she said they're just in the taxi now. You must have spent longer away from him than this right?"

"3 years was the longest, we got ship wrecked, I ended up with Andy, Nicky and Quhyn found each other eventually but it was slightly like a game of musical chairs- that's the right game? Anyway we went to one country, they went to another. We figured out at one point that we had been on the same port for a few hours in passing. It was the most frustrating experience of my life."

"How did you find them?"

"Andy and I ended up having... Creative differences. She went to Norway where she thought Quyhn would be, I went to Malta in the vain hope that Nicky would have gone back there." Joe smiles at the memory. "He was there sitting on the pier when my ship sailed in. Completely coincidental but he was there."

Joe loiters by the door, smiling widely as the taxi pulls up into the tree lined driveway and his beloved gets out first, his eyes instantly seeking out Joe before his focus is pulled to Andy and Quyhn exiting the car.

The women reach him first and he greets Andy with a hug typical of every reunion they've had before Quyhn is in front of him for the first time in 400 years. "Hello Yusef."

Joe smiles warmly, pulling her into a tight hug. "Quyhn." She pats his cheek lightly as they pull apart and then Andy's hand rests gently on her hip and leads her towards Nile.

As soon as the focus is off of Joe he is walking towards Nicky, not needing to make great speed because Nicky closes the last of the distance with a running leap, his face burrowed tight against Joe's neck as Joe spins them once then just stands holding on in a death grip that Nicky willingly accepts.

The voices of Nile, Andy and Quyhn have faded out by the time Joe sets Nicky back on his feet, surging forward to press their lips together and it feels like Joe can breathe again. Lightly he bumps their foreheads together and they stay like that until Nicky mumbles. "They'll be looking out the window laughing at us." Without even glancing to see if he is right Joe flips a bird towards the house, smiling as Nicky draws him closer again. "How was it?"

"Strange. Quyhn was...she was terrifying at the start. I'm glad you didn't see her like that. Thankfully she listened to Andy eventually and then I was just a third wheel to their insanely long reunion sex. In fairness it is a 400 year reunion but still."

"You should have come home."

"I couldn't. I didn't know if I could trust Quyhn with Andy. But she's got Nile to look after her for now so I think we earned the night off. It is our anniversary after all."

"Which one?" Nicky gasps in mock disbelief then shrugs,

"I'm not sure but I'm sure its one of them."

As Joe dresses in the nicest clothes he currently owns he turns to Nicky who is focussing on slipping an earing through his left ear, Joe loves it when Nicky wears earrings. "Its the anniversary of our second wedding." He states and Nicky glances through the mirror at him with a smile.

How could he have forgotten that?

"Mmm, Malta."

"The very same."

"Then we do have something to celebrate."

Hours later whilst Nicky lies fast asleep in front of him Joe holds him tight and remembers the crash of the waves against the side of the boat and the noise from the bustling dock, even through the constant flow of people Joe saw him. And he knew he was home.

"What are you thinking about?" Nicky murmurs sleepily, tapping Joe's hand that rests over his waist.

"Who says I was thinking. Usually my head is an empty void."

"I know that-" Nicky laughs as Joe lets out an offended noise. "Your heart started beating faster."

"I was thinking about seeing you on that pier. It was like the world was hazy and just seeing you pulled it back to focus." Nicky rests his head back against Joe's shoulder, a soft smile spreading across his face.

"So _that_ time in Malta?"

\---

_1598_

_"Yusef be reasonable." Andromache snaps, her head bent over as she focusses on the map in front of her._

_"I am being reasonable. We've spent 2 years following your ideas of where Quyhn 'might' be. We don't even know for sure if they're together and I'm not waiting another 2 years in Norway to find out. I'm going to find Nicolo."_

_"The journey alone will take you half a year if you don't get ship wrecked again first. And then what? You wait around in an empty cottage alone for the next 5 years?"_

_"Andromache how can I explain it? There is no distance I am not willing to go to find him. If he is not in Malta I will keep going and keep going across every sea and every land until destiny pulls me back to him."_

_Andromache sighs, clenching her fists against the table then releasing a sigh, "Regardless if we find them or not, we meet back here in 10 years. Promise me Yusef."_

_"I promise- I wish you luck, in finding Quyhn."_

_"And you Nicolo. It'll make you less damn insufferable." Yusef chuckles, patting Andromache's shoulder as he passes._

_"I would like to pretend that we can survive without our better halves. Unfortunately we are in fact just both insufferable idiots. I'm sure next time I see you Nicolo will make me apologise."_

_Andromache was right, the journey takes him more than half a year of rough seas and several detours that lead him further from his home, but finally he sees familiar shores and hears the crash of waves against the land._

_As the port comes into view Yusef finds a place near the front of the ship, leaning himself against the less than stable wooden railing he looks over the bustling port, it hasn't changed much since they first visited in the 1300s, perhaps a little larger._

_When the people become less fuzzy ant sized and more human sized Yusef's gaze is not pulled to men hastily loading a ship or the merchants trying to sell their wares. Instead he looks at the lonely figure sitting at an empty side of the pier, his eyes focussed on the horizon._

_"Nicolo!"_

_Even from the distance between them and the noise of crashing waves his head snaps up and Yusef sees the brightness he ached for crossing the other man's face._

_"Yusef!"_

_Deciding that the final 10 minutes of the ship docking will be too much for him, Yusef simply removes his coat and dives from the ship to the noise of several alarmed shouts that he gives no mind to._

_The current does him a favour in pushing him to shore and past the salty water he can see Nicolo wading out from the beach, the water reaching his waist by the time Yusef finds his feet and surges forward, grappling at Nicolo as a wave hits his back and brings them both down._

_They rise spluttering and giggling as Nicolo helps him walk the short distance to the sandy shore and then Yusef is hugging him. Still laughing as he grips the man in front of him. "Nicolo."_

_"You're insane- you could have drowned- or been washed out to sea-"_

_"I don't care- I don't care- you're here that's all that matters."_

_They are barely visible from the pier but it still feels dangerous to press their lips together and kiss like they depend on the other for oxygen._

_No danger in fact comes from their kiss, instead a pirate captain with an already loose relationship with the law marries them again on the deck of his ship for the easy payment of a crate of wine._

_Their second wedding night is spent under the stars and in every position they can think of until neither can physically go one, regeneration be damned._

_As they finally resume their sleeping position that Yusef has gone 3 years without he mumbles softly, "So, wedding in another 300 years?"_

_"Mmm, we should pick out a date."_

\---

Joe thinks Nicky has returned to sleep but from the darkness he pipes up, "I think we missed our third wedding by a few centuries."

"Its alright. The first and second are still holding strong."

They go quiet again and Joe is just nuzzling into Nicky's neck when he says, "How do you feel about getting married when its legal?"

"Takes the thrill out of it but I think I could pull off being Mr Smith."

"So you'll marry me?"

"I think we're quite overdue for our third wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't add it into the story but I head cannon that after their 10 years in Malta together Nicky and Joe return to meet up with Andy and Quyhn but can't find them because that is when they are on trial for being witches and then the whole iron maiden business.


	8. He's Not My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky's first marriage, it doesn't go as well as intended but its good enough for them

1249

Yusef has never seen Nicolo completely absorbed by emotion. Of course he's had his moments, several of them being whilst they were figuring out they couldn't die but now he practically bounces on the spot and its endearing.

"Nicolo."

"Do you think he'll come?" Nicolo asks, looking around the desolate church.

"I think the Father is an honourable man." Nicolo wrinkles his nose, wandering away from Yusef to stand at the pulpit.

"This could have been my life. If I had stayed I would have stood in this spot everyday."

"Do you miss it?" Nicolo shakes his head,

"I have something better."

He continues his excited pacing, every few seconds looking down the aisle before Yusef stops him, smiling gently and holding onto his beloved arms.

"This is stupid si? Our marriage will mean nothing. There will be nothing to show for it, no paper, no legality. We will just be two men saying words to each other in a church. Lets go." Yusef doesn't move and doesn't let Nicolo move either.

"Are you getting cold feet?"

"No." Nicolo replies indignantly, "I just think that- its not even your place of worship. We get nothing out of this."

"I get to call you my husband and declare my undying love for you."

"But you could do that anyway and you do that everyday."

"Nicolo I want to marry you. And it is going on paper, we're going to hide our marriage papers somewhere in here and then one day, maybe thousands of years later we're going to come back and find them." Nicolo opens his mouth to protest again but Yusef blocks it with a kiss. "I want to marry you Nicolo di Genova."

"So are you going to take my last name?"

"No I was thinking Yusef Al-Kaysani di Genova." Yusef jokes, brushing his hands down Nicolo's arms and pulling him into a kiss.

Nicolo gazes deep into Yusef's eyes, brushing a stray curl back from his face, "I need no paper to know my love for you. It transcends this world and all the stars."

For a second Yusef is just silent, staring at Nicolo who tilts his head slightly, "Yusef? Yusef?" He taps Yusef's cheek. "Hey."

"Sorry- you've- you've never said anything like that before."

"And that is my fault. Do you not know how much I love you? There is not a breath in my body or beat in my heart that is not for you. Your smile lights my soul on fire and I wake early each day to thank destiny for bringing me you."

For once Yusef has no words of his own, surging forward to claim Nicolo's lips again as the church doors open and the priest steps in flanked by the city guard and a rabble of shouting townspeople.

"Ah I see you have started without us."

"Merda." Nicolo mutters, pulling away and drawing his sword whilst Yusef grabs the paper that was going to serve as their marriage certificate then grabs the expensive looking candlestick. "Yusef that's not going to help, draw your sword." Nicolo hisses but Yusef shakes his head,

"I'm taking the candle stick, it'll go nice in our bedroom- run!"

They bolt from the side door, Yusef's hand tangling with Nicolo's, "You know this church, how do we get out?"

"If we- if we go up maybe we can jump from the roof."

Even in the mild panic, Yusef can't help but laugh as he runs through a church clutching a candlestick and the hand of a man he once hated. How times change.

They reach the upper level and Nicolo pulls his hand, ducking to avoid a flaming torch thrown up from below. "Through that window."

"What's beyond it?" Nicolo doesn't reply, taking a few steps back and eyeing the window with a look of determination. "Nicolo what's beyond it?"

"Uh- just the sea. Come on!"

"Nicolo!"

They hit several rocks and possibly a tree on their way to the sea but miraculously Nicolo's grip on his hand never fails and they emerge spluttering from the cold dark water. "Yusef are you alright?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Tutto benne. The one time that you are romantic and we get chased out a window."

They walk a good stretch along the coastline before setting up camp and lighting a small fire that Yusef spreads the soaking wet papers out next to. "I'm sorry we didn't get married." Nicolo murmurs, brushing his fingers through Yusef's wet curls.

"I don't know, you declared your undying love for me, we were in a church, there was a priest present. I think that covers a wedding, husband dearest. And we have a wedding gift." He says, proudly presenting the candle stick which prompts Nicolo into a burst of laughter that has him doubled over.

"I remember lighting this candle, almost every night. Whilst I was alone in a big empty church. And then, 150 years later my _husband_ comes along and steals it."

They sit close together, Nicolo's head on Yusef's shoulder and Yusef's arm over him, the fire crackling merrily besides them. His gaze is back towards the city Yusef notices, the church just visible through the darkness.

"I am a better man for having loved you Yusef."

"Once we got you past the murderous invader phase I think you would have done alright on your own."

"I never want to be alone. For as long as this world will have us until death takes us back to the ground I want to be with you." Yusef's heart stutters again and Nicolo leans against him fondly, "I have broken you again?"

"We should get married more often, it might make you the romantic one."

"I can't keep it up, you're going to have to take over."

"Loving you has been the best adventure of my life. I mean look at tonight, we bribed a priest, you declared your undying love, we got chased with pitchforks, I stole a candlestick and we finished it off by jumping out a window. If that isn't a love story I don't know what is." Nicolo frowns,

"I think you have a strange idea of a love story." Yusef lets out an indignant huff then kisses Nicolo's forehead, reaching forward to check on the state of their marriage papers which Nicolo takes from him silently and holds them close to his chest.

"What was that book about? The one you read a thousand times?"

Nicolo smiles, leaning his head onto Yusef's shoulder and staring up at the twinkling stars, "Something just like this." 

\---

When they meet up with Andromache and Quyhn a few months later, Andromache greets Yusef with their usual enthusiastic hug before she tosses him a new sword, "Get your boyfriend we have a mission."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend."

It takes Quyhn ten years to forgive them for not inviting her.


	9. He's All And He's More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky clearing out a safehouse and being in love

2000

Joe smiles as Nicky wanders past him with an old crown perched on his head, a faded green scarf that Joe knitted for him a couple of centuries ago around his neck, his focus is engrossed on a book, so much so that he almost walks into a doorway before Joe steers him to safety.

They've been clearing out an old safehouse for days now and Joe has forgotten how much of their old belongings they kept here. One or both of them have a hoarding problem he thinks as he tosses out yet more moth eaten clothes. He was unaware Nicky had focussed any attention back to him but briefly Nicky mumbles, "I like you in that tunic."

"Unfortunately it is about... 3 centuries out of fashion. Are you going to help?"

"I am helping." Nicky mumbles distractedly as Joe reaches over and plucks the book from his hands, his heart thumping faster when he realises which book it is. "This is your book. The one I got for you at the market. Where was that?" Nicky shrugs,

"I can't remember, Alexandria maybe?"

"I remember every night I'd look over at you and you'd be reading it. A little smile on your face." Nicky smiles,

"It was the first gift you ever gave me."

"You loved this book."

"It wasn't the book I _loved_."

"The language?"

"The man who gave it to me. Who broke his pride and gave me a gift, who smiled at my joy and still does to this day."

"You loved me then?"

"You didn't love me?" Nicky asks back smoothly, taking back his book and closing it, tucking it carefully into his bag whilst Joe sits and stares at him. "Yusef you're doing the thing."

"I did love you didn't I?" Nicky gives him one of his signature little smiles, "You will figure it out I'm sure. I shall order us pizza in the mean time. Even if it is that disgusting greasy stuff." He vanishes through the house still muttering about pizza whilst Joe reaches back for the book, holding it between his hands.

He flicks to the last page, taking great care with the ancient paper, the book seems to end on a cliff hanger, a very confusing ending really until he notices there must be several pages missing, in their place a water stained folded piece of paper sits and with shaking fingers Joe opens it, smiling at Nicky's looped writing.

_'Yusef Al-Kaysani and Nicolo di Genova married on the 10th of April 1249 and nobody can tell us otherwise.'_

Joe laughs softly, holding the paper close to his chest as he gets up, walking to find his husband who has seemingly found the jewellery collection and is testing the sizes of rings on his fingers before Joe walks up behind him and crushes him to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. With all my heart. Oh and I ordered your favourite pizza."

Joe is tempted to get down on one knee and propose another marriage, they have plenty of rings nearby after all but the doorbell rings and Nicky strokes his cheek lightly, placing a ring in his hand as he passes. "I found your wedding ring."

"I'm wearing my wedding ring."

"You're wearing the replacement of your wedding ring that you bought in 1840 after you 'lost' the original after getting incredibly drunk with Booker."

"Damn you knew about that?"

"I know everything about you, husband mine."

"Take the crown off before you answer the door." Joe calls after him, smiling when he hears the metal clink down and Nicky calls back to him.

"Thank you!"

Once Nicky returns they sit in the living room, Joe's legs over the top of Nicky's whilst they play one of the many card games Andy taught them over the years. Occasionally Nicky will feed him a piece of pizza to prevent his hands getting greasy and in the back of his head Joe can hear Andy's snide comments that make him chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about what Andy would say if she could see us."

" _'Get a room, do you guys know about personal space, just sit on his lap Joe._ ' Those kind of things?"

"Its like she's with us now."

"Alright pizza is done, lets actually get some work done."

"I've been doing work all day!" Joe says, attacking Nicky's sides with his fingers to Nicky's responding screech. Joe knows Nicky too well and also knows that if he continues tickling him, Nicky will find the nearest weapon and use it. Its happened before.

Pinning Nicky's arms above his head and leaning over him in what could be perceived as a very intimate position, Joe leans down, his eyes locked with Nicky's and he can feel his husband's pulse beat faster under his fingertips before Joe smirks and then lightly kisses the tip of Nicky's nose.

As he gets up and heads back through to the room they were clearing he chuckles at Nicky's scandalised, "Joe!"

They work from opposite sides of the dimly lit room, probably to prevent distraction from the other and Joe focusses on sorting through their books until he hears Nicky singing softly.

As if not trying to startle a rabbit, Joe moves slowly and turns his focus to his husband as he sings away cheerfully, his hair pushed back from his face by yet another crown, there is a charcoal streak across his cheekbone from one of Joe's drawings and the shirt he wears must be older than Booker, there is most definitely a hole in it right up the side because he can see Nicky's soft skin under it. He's wearing pyjamas with Bambi imprinted on them and Joe isn't even sure where he got those from and his slippers are mismatched monstrosities that should be in the rubbish bag. Behind him, glinting in the light there is their first wedding present, the candlestick that Nicky spent all night polishing the first night they returned to this safe house.

How can Joe love one ridiculous human so much?

It is a question for the ages.

"You're doing the staring thing again." Nicky comments, an eyebrow arched at Joe as he tosses a hairbrush into the rubbish bag behind him with deadly accuracy.

"We've been to the most romantic places in the world, I've loved you for almost 900 years and I've married you twice over, but I don't know if I've ever been more in love with you than I am right now. And you're wearing bambi pyjamas."

Nicky smiles, climbing over the sofa between them to stand in front of Joe, reaching up to take the cowboy hat off his head. "I know. I was thinking the same thing."

Once they have kissed to a satisfactory amount Nicky replaces Joe's hat and returns to the bookshelf he was working on."

"Hey Nico?"

"Yep?"

"What happened to the ending of your book?"

"It was a stupid ending. They deserved better. So I replaced it with ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent ages writing this chapter because I had no idea how to quantify 'all and more' originally it was going to be a big wedding but I figured that if you find someone who makes you smile in even the most boring, mundane situations that is probably worth far more than wedding rings. Anyway that's my piece, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos, I had so much fun writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
